


First Time

by Kiatruu



Series: Rare Pairs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I tried to angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatruu/pseuds/Kiatruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always room for first times, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this looked so good in my head--- :(

It was during his first year in Junior when he met Kunimi Akira. Kitagawa Daiichi was a powerhouse school, and Kageyama Tobio wished nothing more than to be stronger in order to win. Kunimi Akira was good friends and a taller male named Kindaichi Yuutarou. It was the first someone approached him.

 

“So, you’re Kageyama Tobio, this is Kunimi and I’m Kindaichi!” the male with spiked up hair introduced.

 

“N-Nice to meet you” Kageyama muttered, awkwardness still lingering in his voice.

 

“What position do you play?” Kunimi asks, his voice sounded bored just like his expression, “I’m a Wing Spiker and Kindaichi’s a Middle Blocker”

 

“S-Setter”

 

“Oh! You play the same position Oikawa-san does!” Kindaichi says in awe, “Kunimi and I actually look up to him! He’s an amazing setter!”

_For the first time in Kageyama’s life, he felt what it’s like to have friends._

When Kageyama’s second year came in, he was made a regular setter of the team. His hunger in improvement, his to drive to win, and it was something extraordinary. By this time, he found out Kunimi Akira was actually a good player but lacking the passion to win.

 

“You’re awfully silent, Kageyama” Kunimi muttered as he ate his lunch.

 

“Nothing, just thinking.” Kageyama mutters, sipping on the now empty carton of milk.

 

“How do you think Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san are doing now” Kunimi mumbled absentmindedly, “It sure is different without them”

 

“Yeah…” Kageyama trails off.

 

Kunimi throws a small wrapped object towards Kageyama’s direction, which the latter male caught with little to no effort. Kageyama unwrapped the small thing; he was surprised it was a little piece of brown candy with a sweet aroma. Oddly enough, it smelled faintly of Kunimi.

 

“It’s caramel” Kunimi stated, “It’s my favorite, it calms me down when I feel anxious”

 

“Th-Thanks” Kageyama said and it seemed like a whisper nothing more than a whisper, but Kunimi heard it.

 

“Don’t tell Kindaichi I gave you that, though” Kunimi groaned, not wanting to deal with Kindaichi’s whining.

 

_It was the first time Kageyama’s heart raced._

It was during Kageyama’s third year of Junior High that everything went in disarray. His thirst for victory became his downfall and led him to the path of being the Tyrant King of the Court. He was led to the path where even the friends he only had, was pushed away because of his foolishness.

 

“Damn it!” Kageyama groaned, “Damn it all!” he cried out inside the comfort of his room.

 

Was there something wrong in wanting to win? Was there something wrong in wanting to become the best? He couldn’t understand what he did wrong. There was nothing wrong in wanting to be victorious; all he wanted was to stay on the court. But they turned their backs on him. Kunimi turned his back on him, he was supposed to spike it but Kunimi left him.

 

“Why does it hurt..?” Kageyama cried, curling himself up into a ball, “Why does it hurt so bad..?”

_It was the first time Kageyama realized he was in love._

 

It was during practice match Karasuno had with Seijō, it was the first time Kageyama Tobio saw Kindaichi Yuutarou and Kunimi Akira again. The two had seemed to remain indifferent towards Kageyama, the grudge during Junior high still held.

 

The match ended with Karasuno being victorious and by the time Karasuno was about to go back home after getting off the bus, Kageyama was surprised to be approached by Sugawara Koushi. The older male was holding a worried expression on his face.

 

“Is everything okay, Kageyama?” Sugawara asks, his hand resting on his kouhai’s shoulder.

 

“Y-Yeah” Kageyama answered, swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

“Hey, I’m always here to listen, okay?” Sugawara smiled, patting Kageyama’s head.

 

As Sugawara was about to walk away, Kageyama grabbed the hem of the light haired male’s shirt who turns his head to face Kageyama. Sugawara was confused, but his eyes didn’t miss the slight trembling of Kageyama’s shoulders.

 

“P-Private” was the only words that left Kageyama’s lips and Sugawara knew they had to talk.

_It was the first time Kageyama showed someone his tears._

It was a fated match in the Interhigh Preliminaries; Karasuno was up against Seijō once more. It was finally their last set, the set that would determine the team that would move forward but fate was on in their favor. His breathing was heavy as he watched Seijō rejoice in their victory.

 

“Kageyama?” Sugawara calls, resting his hand on Kageyama’s shoulders.

 

“It was three years, Suga-san” Kageyama muttered, eyes not leaving the wing spiker, “three years on the same side of the court… he… he never…”

 

“It’s going to be okay, Kageyama” Sugawara says, although his voice was unsure of his own words.

 

“Suga-san… why didn’t I realize it sooner?” Kageyama’s voice was shaking, as if it was some sort of time bomb waiting to explode, “He’s in love with Oikawa-san… all this time… and I thought… we could… ”

 

Kageyama watches at how Oikawa would ruffle Kunimi’s head, Kunimi smiling widely. Happily. It was rare, and Kageyama looks closely, he could almost see how Kunimi’s eyes light up in Oikawa’s presence. It was painful, truly painful. Not only did he lose the match to Oikawa, he was already fighting a losing battle in Kunimi’s affection.

 

“I still love him… but it hurts…” Kageyama tried his best not to cry.

 

“You know, Kageyama…” Sugawara sighed, a sad smile on his face, “You may notice all the little things in volleyball, you always miss the big things that have always been right in front of you”

 

Confusion hit Kageyama like a truck with Sugawara’s words, “S-Suga-san--- What are you---“

 

“Let’s go” Sugawara slaps Kageyama’s back lightly before heading out with the others.

_It was the first time Kageyama’s heart was utterly broken, and he broke someone else’s too._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments o3o I love comments o3o


End file.
